User talk:Amyroselove/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 02:42, January 15, 2011 Ash How were you able to edit Ash's page? Homer Dru 23:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I tried doing it but it kept on saying that the page was locked. Is there a way that you were able to bypass the locked page? Homer Dru 23:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friend Sure! As long as you dont vandilize anything or somethingy like that ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you join the Pokemon Teams? it is a great way to help this wiki grow. if you want to, you can sign up Here. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 22:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its been a long time, so how are you? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 03:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Nothing that much, started to like editing in the pokemon wiki that's all. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 21:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Meet Darkraian10... The Cheif PokePower Blogger! 20:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you join Pokemon Teams? Go here and here for more info. (I am the leader of the water team.) - Welcome to the Dark Side!!! Oh, and the Dark Team.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 23:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can i ask, you like the manga of pokemon? ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I noticed you're adding my pictures to pages, which I'm happy that you are doing so but I hope you aren't doing it just to get badges - bearing in mind I spent time finding/uploading those pictures and it's not fair that someone gets the points, when I was going to add them to pages myself. If you're not then cool, if you are then I hope you realise you are a bit sad, doing it just for the badges. It's okay It's okay and yeah I'll put you on my friends list. POKEMON ADVENTURES MANGA! ^_^ YAY! I LIKE THE MANGA SOOO MUCH! ^_^ What's your favorite Arc? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) My favorite was Ruby and Sapphire arc.! ^_^ second was yellow arc, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 06:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark Team Make sure to record what you edit in the Pokemon Teams blog. ~~ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 22:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Friend Request Hey Amyroselove, this is Knight of White Fire 03:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC). I'd like to accept that friend request you gave to me. After all, it's always good to have some friends anywhere, right? Well, I look forward to woking with you on this site! 8-) Knight of White Fire 03:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Hey, i know this is sort of random, but if you had to choose six Pokemon for a team (including Generation V), what would they be? Knight of White Fire 03:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Mine are on my page, but they're Reshiram, Zoroark, Scrafty(He's got awesome abilities and he looks cool!), Pikachu(totally awesome pokemon with Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, and Quick Attack at Level 100), Torterra, and Dialga. (When I first got Diamond, I evolved My Turtwig twice on my Day 1, and I caught Dialga and beat the Elite 4 and Cynthia on Day 2) So far, only my last three Pokemon are Level 100 since Black and White isn't out yet... Well, if I had to chhose one other than Pokemon Black, I'd probably say Pokemon SoulSilver since I can finally walk with the first Pokemon in my Party since Yellow, and all of the newly improved features to the Kanto and Johto regions (Plus I have a lot of my shiny pokemon on that game). What about you? That's kinda funny: I'm playing a new game on my Sapphire right now. I'm not ready for the elite 4 yet, but i want to get my team at my new Kyogre's base level. Do you have a reason for wanting Pokemon Black over Pokemon White? (possibly the feature pokemon?) I want it because Reshiram is the first Dragon/Fire type pokemon, and it's about time they made a dragon pokemon with those types.Knight of White Fire 04:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, yes I do. I got it not that long after Christmas at Gamestop when I was downloading the Shiny Raikou event. I had tons of fun in that game, and I was fortunate that my level 93 shiny Machamp was in that game: his No Guard ability came in handy way too many times. what about you? Knight of White Fire 04:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) If you are making voice actor articles, please use the template to finish the article. Look at the Sarah Natochenny page for reference. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I've never gotten the chance to use wi-fi yet. I don't know if it'll work in the room that my Wii is in though... I can try it out on Sunday or something. I'm busy with work on saturday, but I'll try to prep a good team. Yeah sure, but not right now. I'm a bit tired, and i have to be at work around 12:30 tomorrow. Maybe later that night or on Sunday depending on how our times are working out. Does that sound cool to you? Knight of White Fire 03:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Using Bulbapedia content Hi, Please read the notice shown below the edit box: I would advise you to remove the numerous images you have uploaded from Bulbapedia. Thank you, --Immewnity 20:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I think tonight would be good. I just have to have some dinner first and then I'll be ready to go on. Also having Burnning Blaze would be fun too. I'll l;eave a message when I'm ready. Knight of White Fire 00:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm starting up Battle Revolution right now if you want to start. Knight of White Fire 01:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I almost forgot, my friend code is 1721-2090-4172. Hope to see you tonight! 8-) Knight of White Fire 01:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no worries :)! Just leave me a message when you want to play. Sound cool? Knight of White Fire 02:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Aww don't worry about it too much, I had to fix up something anyway. But yeah, I'll face you and User:Burnning Blaze when you want to on Sunday. Just send me a message for when either one of you is ready. Knight of White Fire 03:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I made a special team with pokemon that aren't level 100 just in case, but if you or User: Burnning Blaze want to face it, just let me know. Hope to see you two tomorrow! Hey Amyroselove, whenever you or Burnning Blaze are ready for battle revolution, just send me the ok. good luck in the battle to the both of you! Knight of White Fire 00:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool to me! I can't wait! Knight of White Fire 02:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you have HeartGold or SoulSilver, would you mind giving me your friend code? Knight of White Fire 02:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Want to be friends? User: SweetSophie19 Are you kidding?! Of course I do! Both you and your brother are awesome battlers! You both make a great team by the way. I was so anxious to see DARTHVADER (Mewtwo) try to bring one of my Pokemon to the Dark Side. That name is perfectly suited for Mewtwo! I got a shiny shaymin once, and I nicknamed it Sonic. The both of you raise your pokemon extremely well. I hope to play with you guys again on Battle Revolution, and hopefully on HeartGold/SoulSilver and maybe soon Black and White. 8-) Knight of White Fire 03:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way, my firend code on SoulSilver is 0647 2866 0394. Hope to contact you soon! Knight of White Fire 03:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Amyroselove! Hi Amyroselove! How's it going? Check out my gallery! (How do you become a member of a team?) User: SweetSophie19 Sure! For the talk bubble what image should I use? Bullet Francisco 11:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Done: I used to back before poke-body was invented. I just pick up a few cards now and again. My mom once found a holographic Groudon card a few years back. Thanks for the comment on my drawings. Hey do you want some pokemon sprites as well? If you do just let me know which ones, but probably up to fifteen or less: I don't want to use too many at once. Knight of White Fire 22:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Celebi.gif Sceptile.gif Skitty.gif Roselia.gif 350.gif Latias.gif Latios.gif 417.gif 447.gif OK Amyroselove, here's the pokemon that you wanted! I hope you like them. Great Azurill and Cleffa by the way Knight of White Fire 00:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Aww, too cute! I'm a sucker when it comes to cute pokemon like igglybuff, and cool/cute pokemon like dratini. Great work Knight of White Fire 22:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) there cool, have you ever tried to draw mudkip Runner VS Shadow 21:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC)